


Impiedad. {Otayuri/Au}

by EmilySweet104



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Break Up, Drama, M/M, Sad Ending, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21864067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilySweet104/pseuds/EmilySweet104
Summary: "Y allí, con tu impiedadMe vi morir de pieMedí tu vanidadY entonces comprendí mi soledadSin para quéLlovía y te ofrecí, el último café"
Relationships: Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Impiedad. {Otayuri/Au}

_"Y allí, con tu impiedad_   
_Me vi morir de pie_   
_Medí tu vanidad_   
_Y entonces comprendí mi soledad_   
_Sin para qué_   
_Llovía y te ofrecí, el último café"_

**_Julio Sosa_ **

* * *

—No tiene sentido. Nada de lo que me estás diciendo lo tiene.

—No es tan difícil de entender.

—¿Cómo entra en tu cabeza que es fácil para mí asumir que me estas dejando?

La lluvia de esa tarde había cesado, dejando el frío pegado a la ventana de puro vidrio en aquel establecimiento desierto. Aun si las gotas de agua no golpeteaban la acera con su incesable música, los truenos seguían haciendo eco en tu cabeza desde que recibiste aquella llamada en el medio del trabajo, donde tu novio te exigía una reunión urgente.

—No es como si fuese una sorpresa...

Era cruel. La manera en que desprendía aquellas palabras cargadas de indiferencia, como si sus sentimientos por ti se hubiesen esfumado de la noche a la mañana.

Sabes que no es posible, porque algo tan intenso, pasional y perfecto no podía simplemente esfumarse como el último aliento de un soldado caído en batalla.

—Ni siquiera sé que decir.

 _¿Qué podías decir?_ No te importaba tu dignidad; había quedado regada sobre la mesa cuando le ofreciste aquel regalo de último momento y lo rechazo con un frunce de labios que te dio vuelta el estómago.

—No quiero que me digas nada... solo quiero irme, Otabek.

Era la primera vez que oír tu nombre en labios ajenos te resultaba tan doloroso. Era como escuchar a un médico llamando a un paciente al que olvidaría al pasar a la próxima consulta. Era terrible, porque le importabas una mierda. Y no entendías desde hacía cuanto Yuri había dejado de mirarte como ahora tú lo hacías.

Completamente enamorado.

—¿Hice algo mal? ¿Te falte el respeto o...?

—Simplemente ya no te quiero.

Se hizo el silencio entre ambos mientras comenzabas a sentir que la respiración te fallaba y los ojos te ardían. Era esa sensación desconocida; _el maldito rechazo_. El que hoy te visitaba sin aviso y amenazaba con arrancarte el alma de cuajo.

—¿Qué les sirvo?

—Un café—ella no hizo preguntas, asumiendo que simplemente tomaría ello. Te miró, esperando tu pedido.

—Nada.

Un café te reventaría el cuerpo en mil pedazos, lo sabías. El estómago se te retorcía en nervios y las manos te temblaban, prueba física de que intentabas no salirte de tus cabales ante la desesperación que te corroía.

—Respecto a las cosas tuyas que tengo en mi apartamento...

No podías escucharle decir esa basura. No podías; necesitabas digerirlo, empatizar con la idea de que ya no volverías a verle reír entre tus brazos ni a besar sus comisuras con sabor a caramelo. No era posible actuar como si te valiera una mierda, porque lo único que querías hacer era gritarle lo mucho que le odiabas en ese preciso instante.

—Te amo, Yuri.

Amar, odiar. Al fin y al cabo, era lo mismo.

Él siquiera se inmutó, ahogando un suspiro cansado.

—No hagas esto.

—No, tú no hagas esto.

El sencillo café aterrizó en frente suyo, llenando el espacio que les separaba con un aroma que, si bien antes te generaba un placer sin igual, ahora te asqueaba, pareciéndote el aroma más doloroso en la tierra.

Sabías que cada que olieras el café, recordarías el exacto momento en que tu ahora ex novio, pisoteó tu corazón como si jamás hubiese jurado protegerlo.

—Otabek... no es que no te quiera. Es que no te amo más— se corrigió.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé. Solo ya no lo hago, hace mucho tiempo que es así.

Tus ojos se movieron en varias direcciones, siendo tapados repetidamente por tus párpados, los cuales intentaban ayudarte a mantener la calma. Sin ellos, tus lágrimas hubiesen caído patéticamente sobre la mesa de madera barnizada, haciéndote sentir más miserable de lo que ya eras.

Recordaste la última vez que le viste sonreír por algún chiste estúpido; reír en medio de un beso de buenos días.

Cierto. Había pasado demasiado de ello, pero por alguna razón, no lo habías notado.

—¿Hay alguien más?

—Eso ya no te incumbe.

Negaste y te echaste hacia atrás, dejando que la silla soportara el peso de sus palabras por ti. No te creías capaz de soportar algo como eso.

—Eres... demasiado cruel ahora mismo—no pudiste evitar que se te quebrara la voz, porque jamás le habías dicho algo así. Siempre cuidaste cada palabra buscando no herir su poderoso ego, y ahora, te dabas cuenta de que era porque le amabas demasiado como para permitirte lastimarle a pesar de que a él no le importaba verte partiéndote en pedazos contra el suelo.

—Ya sé. Siempre fui así, Otabek. No te pediré disculpas por algo que ya sabías.

Le miraste con la mirada enrojecida, cargada de dolor. Su rencor hacia ti era evidente, pero él no quería decirte nada.

¿Acaso era su forma de protegerte? ¿Acaso era tan malo lo que le habías hecho como para que considere guardárselo y dejar de destrozarte? ¿Esa era su manera de ser compasivo frente a la irreversible situación?

Tomó un sorbo de la bebida que había pedido y calentó sus dedos contra la taza blanca de cerámica. Y tú estabas allí como un idiota, deseando más que nunca en la vida sostener aquella mano con constante ausencia de calor, para mostrarle la manera en que ahuyentabas el frío de su sistema. De lo bueno que eran juntos, aún si estaba demasiado enojado para verlo.

Enojado por razones que no podías entender ni tampoco entenderías, porque el veinteañero en frente tuyo tenia los labios ocupados, degustando aquella insulsa merienda.

—¿Quieres preguntarme algo más? Tengo algo que hacer y me estoy retrasando.

Su impiedad fue el último disparo que necesitabas para terminar de perderte. Tus párpados no pudieron con el peso de tu dolor y dejaron escapar cierta evidencia cristalina, la cual te encargaste de eliminar con rapidez de tu rostro.

—Aunque lo haga, no me vas a decir nada, _bebé_.

Estabas demasiado ocupado intentando mantener tu orgullo a flote secando las lágrimas traicioneras. Tanto, que no notaste como su mirada se entrecerró y las manos le temblaron por aquel apodo de oro que le habías dado, ese que él tanto amaba y no recordabas cuando fue la última vez que se lo dijiste.

Y si hubieses levantado la vista unos segundos antes, hubieses sido testigo de su verdadera postura, de su verdadero sentir. Pero él era mejor que tú, en todo. Era experto en mentir; también en actuar.

Sabía secarse las lágrimas más rápido de lo que tú lo hacías.

—Me voy.

No le permitiste sacar la billetera, siquiera abrir la mochila que le habías regalado la anterior navidad. Dejaste un billete que cubría el café y la propina, poniéndote de pie como si el apresurado fueses tú.

No te contuviste, queriendo dejar impreso tu nombre en alguna parte de su cerrado corazón, abriéndote paso en una suave caricia en los labios que jamás te supieron tan amargos.

No pudiste decirle nada más antes de salir por aquella puerta. El nudo en tu garganta te oprimía las cuerdas vocales como si quisiera matarte antes de que tú lo consideraras.

El ruido de la lluvia al abrir la puerta no te permitió tampoco escuchar el sollozo ahogado a tus espaldas. La tormenta en tus ojos no te dejó notar la que se desataba aún dentro de aquel café abandonado.

El sonido de tu propio dolor no permitió que las cosas fuesen de otra manera, siendo éste siempre tu error fatal.


End file.
